La punition
by Marluuna
Summary: OS sur les JYJ. Jaejoong semble repousser ses limites, mais pour quelle raison ?  Sans pairing.


**Il y a maintenant quelques temps de cela, j'avais fait un OS sur DBSK (« Un peu plus que ça »), et après coup en était sorti une fic (« Passer inaperçus »), découlant de cet OS. **

**Là c'est un peu le même principe : l'OS peut se suffire à lui-même sans qu'il y ait besoin d'une suite, mais il est aussi possible d'en faire une. Je la ferai probablement car j'ai les idées, mais pas tout de suite, je souhaiterai finir une ou deux fics en cours avant cela :). En attendant, j'espère que vous apprécierez cet OS en lui-même !**

**La punition**

_Jae ? Jae !_

_Ça y est, il émerge._

Alors que papillonnaient les yeux de celui dont on appelait le diminutif, deux voix angoissées se turent, en voyant qu'il revenait progressivement à lui. Le premier, sérieusement paniqué, se tenait à genoux et lançait des regards inquiets au second, à genoux lui aussi, qui tenait Jaejoong entre ses bras. La voix de Yoochun s'était faite rassurante, comme pour dire à Junsu de se détendre. Il faut dire que Junsu avait toujours été le plus impressionnable d'entre eux, même lorsqu'ils étaient encore cinq… Alors là, en plein entraînement de danse, voir Jaejoong s'effondrer devant eux avait fait perdre à Junsu tous ses moyens. Yoochun avait tendu les bras suffisamment vite pour aller choir avec lui sur le sol, lui évitant ainsi de se faire mal. Ce n'était qu'un simple évanouissement, rien de dramatique… Pourtant dans les yeux de Junsu, il y avait plus que cela. Son inquiétude était disproportionnée, comme si l'évanouissements était l'élément de trop ces derniers temps. La colère contenue qui brillait dans les yeux de Yoochun était d'ailleurs dans le même ordre d'idées…

_Où je suis ?..._ murmura Jaejoong confusément.

_Dans le potage, voilà où tu es !_ grogna Yoochun, ce qui lui attira un regard réprobateur de son meilleur ami.

_Yoochun, veux-tu te taire ? Tu es dans la salle de danse, Jae. Tu te souviens ?_

_Pas vraiment…_

_On répétait la nouvelle chorégraphie…_ poursuivit Junsu afin de l'aider à se souvenir.

_Tu peux te redresser ? _

_Oui…_ fit Jaejoong, laissant Yoochun l'aider à se mettre assis.

_Attends, je t'aide. Ca va ?_ s'inquiéta Junsu en plaçant ses mains dans son dos.

_C'est un peu confus… Que s'est-il passé ?_

_Tu as fait le con !_

_Yoochun, tu vas aller lui chercher un verre d'eau_, le gronda Junsu.

_Mais il n'a pas dit qu'il avait soif._

_C'était une manière polie de te dire d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Allez dehors, vas te calmer._

_Bon, bon…_

En marmonnant que de toute façon c'était toujours la même chose et que ce n'était pas en étant gentil qu'on allait avancer les choses –et probablement plein d'autres choses aussi, mais les deux amis n'entendirent pas le reste-, Yoochun laissa son meilleur ami s'occuper de Jaejoong et il sortit docilement. Selon Junsu, ce n'était pas le moment approprié pour se disputer, alors que Jaejoong émergeait à peine et que rien qu'à voir son regard, on devinait qu'il en était encore à reprendre ses esprits… Car il n'avait pas vraiment compris le comportement de Yoochun, pour tout dire. Serait-ce parce qu'il était inquiet, qu'il avait eu peur de le voir s'évanouir ? Quand il était inquiet, Yoochun était toujours excessif, comme si la peur déclenchait automatiquement une réaction violente chez lui… C'était sûrement cela, mais pour le coup, Jaejoong fut heureux d'être avec Junsu : cela serait au moins plus calme, déjà. Et comme attendu, Junsu lui offrit un sourire réconfortant, un de ceux auxquels il était difficile de ne pas sourire à son tour, ce qui calma un peu le jeune homme.

_Alors toi, ça va mieux ?_

_Oui… J'ai eu un étourdissement, c'est ça ?_ demanda le brun, maintenant apaisé.

_Oui. Tu nous as fait peur. En pleine chorégraphie, tu as vacillé et tu t'es écroulé. On t'a rattrapé de justesse. Enfin, Yoochun surtout._

_Désolé de vous avoir inquiété, vraiment. Je me sens mieux, on va pouvoir reprendre. _

_Tu te fiches de moi ?_ s'écria Yoochun en réapparaissant aussitôt, preuve qu'il n'était pas allé bien loin.

_Yoochun…_ soupira Junsu avec lassitude.

_Ah toi, tu te tais ! Et toi, tu me descends ce verre_, somma Yoochun en tentant un verre d'eau au jeune chanteur toujours assis par terre, _tu prends 5 minutes pour tenir sur tes jambes et tu rentres à la maison. La journée est finie pour toi._

_Mais enfin, je ne vais pas perdre une journée de boulot à cause de cette bêtise. _

_Junsu aide-moi, _grogna Yoochun sur un ton qui fit se lever Junsu aussitôt_, sinon je vais perdre mon calme._

_Ce qu'il veut dire,_ tenta-t-il de minimiser afin d'éviter l'orage, _c'est que tu devrais rentrer te reposer car de manière générale, tu as l'air plutôt crevé en ce moment. Et tu es au point pour la chorégraphie, ce n'est donc pas utile pour toi de rester... D'ailleurs si ça peut te déculpabiliser, on va rentrer aussi, pas vrai Yoochun ? On se prend le reste de la journée, on l'a bien mérité !_

_Ouais…_

_Voilà, allez c'est réglé._

_Bon_… admit le brun. _Ok pour cette fois._

Jaejoong était assez déçu de « perdre une journée de boulot pour une bêtise », ainsi qu'il l'avait dit… Mais enfin, il devait bien avouer qu'il ne se sentait pas très frais tout de même. Son estomac lui faisait un peu mal, mais surtout cet évanouissement lui avait pompé toute son énergie, et il avait presque failli s'endormir dans la voiture, sur le retour… Mais parce que Yoochun et Junsu étaient rentrés avec lui, il ne protesta pas plus. Au moins ils ne travailleraient pas sans lui, c'était déjà cela. Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement qu'ils occupaient tous les trois depuis quelques temps maintenant, Jaejoong sentit bien que ses amis auraient voulu qu'il monte dans sa chambre dormir un peu, mais il réussit tout de même à rester avec eux dans le salon, refusant d'admettre qu'il était crevé désormais. Un café bien fort, et cela repartirait sûrement jusqu'au soir ! Et puis il devait donner le change un minimum, car l'inquiétude de Junsu chaque fois qu'il le regardait, le culpabilisait beaucoup.

* * *

><p>Plus tard dans la journée, Yoochun rentra à la maison après un tonitruant <em>« je suis rentré ! »<em> auquel personne ne répondit à part son chien, toujours heureux de le voir revenir. Il s'était en effet absenté un moment pour faire quelques courses, et ce silence dans l'appartement laissait à penser que cela devait dormir ferme par ici, ce qui évidemment le réjouissait. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas tellement lui qu'il aurait voulu voir dormir, mais enfin ce fut sur Junsu qu'il tomba en premier. Le châtain était affalé dans le canapé, dormant comme un bienheureux entre deux coussins et le chien de Yoochun qui revint se coucher conte lui… _« Tu te tues à la tâche, toi… »_ pensa Yoochun en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire toutefois… ni de faire une bonne blague, d'ailleurs. Donc il approcha doucement son visage du sien, et sans crier gare, il hurla tout à coup :

_Bouh !_

_Ahhhh !_ s'écria la pauvre victime en manquant de tomber, le cœur battant la chamade.

_Mon pauvre, si tu voyais ta tête !_ s'esclaffa Yoochun, très fier de lui.

_C'est malin… Heureusement que je ne suis pas cardiaque !_

_Désolé, mais tu es paresseux, à t'endormir en milieu de journée comme ça… Et puis c'était trop tentant, je l'avoue._

_Je regardais un truc idiot à la télé, ça m'a achevé… _expliqua Junsu en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

_Si Jae pouvait te ressembler… J'aimerais bien monter et le trouver endormi sur son lit. Ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. _

_Il y est peut-être ? _risqua son ami, voulant croire que Jaejoong y mettrait enfin du sien.

_Après tout… Je vais voir._

_Mon pauvre Jae, _fit Junsu pour lui-même, tandis que son meilleur ami allait voir à l'étage, _tu as intérêt à être là, bien tranquille, sinon tu vas te faire voler dans les plumes ! _

_Junsu ! _appela Yoochun depuis les escaliers, deux minutes plus tard.

_Aïe… Et là , c'est le drame... _chuchota-t-il.

_Il n'y est pas !_

_Tu m'en diras tant._

_Et toi aussi, tu vois où il peut-être, dans la mesure où ses clefs de voiture sont encore là ?_

_J'en ai peur…_

_Je te préviens Junsu, _fit Yoochun, visiblement de nouveau énervé, _cette fois je vais m'énerver et n'essaie pas de m'en empêcher !_

_Non, pas cette fois. Je suis d'accord avec toi… _admit-il enfin.

_Alors tant mieux !_

Sans rien ajouter de plus, ils prirent tous les deux le chemin de la pièce qu'il y avait à l'autre bout de l'appartement et qu'ils avaient aménagé en salle d'entraînement. Elle ne comportait presque rien en vérité, mais c'était surtout un grand espace vide, parfait pour répéter les jours où ils en avaient envie sans forcément devoir aller au studio. Jaejoong était de loin celui qui utilisait le plus cette pièce, et pas que pour la danse. Des exercices en tout genre, des pompes et ce genre de choses… il en faisait le matin avant de partir, le soir aussi… Alors que toute la journée déjà, ils travaillaient ferme. Et quand il n'était pas là, c'est qu'il était parti courir dehors de toute façon. Il s'était forcément taillé une belle silhouette, à force de faire cela… Sans parler de son amélioration flagrante en matière de danse. Mais ce qui inquiétait ses deux partenaires et amis, c'était le prix qu'il était en train de payer pour cela. Et le fait qu'il agisse ainsi pour de mauvaises raisons, aussi.

Et bien entendu, Jaejoong était bien là, occupé à répéter les pas de danse du matin. Il les connaissait par cœur, puisque cela faisait des semaines qu'ils répétaient. En un coup d'œil, Yoochun s'aperçut qu'il ne pourrait pas faire mieux que cela, peu importe combien de temps il s'entraînait. Il était au maximum, alors pourquoi s'acharner presque de façon compulsive comme cela ? Enfin cela ne fit que traverser l'esprit de Yoochun, car en réalité il vit rouge, devant la scène. Jaejoong était en sueur, ce qui était logique vu l'effort fourni, mais il avait surtout une mine affreuse, comme le matin même… et comme les autres jours, d'ailleurs. Entre tout cela, ce qui s'était passé au matin et le sentiment de parler dans le vide vu que ses remarques n'avaient pas été prises en compte, Yoochun se sentit d'humeur bien moins tendre, tout à coup. Mais en s'apercevant de leur présence, Jaejoong s'arrêta et leur sourit simplement, comme s'il ne voyait aucun problème.

_Ah… Vous êtes là ! Bien dormi, Junsu ?_

_Jae, tu veux bien me dire ce que tu fabriques ? _répondit le concerné.

_Ben ça se voit, non ? Je m'entraîne._

_Je m'entraîne, qu'il me dit avec le sourire. Tu étais censé te reposer._

_Mais je me suis reposé !_

_Tu as rangé la cuisine, _grogna Yoochun, _sorti les chiens, et maintenant tu t'entraînes. On n'a visiblement pas la même définition du repos._

_Ohhh Yoochun, tu es grognon aujourd'hui, _plaisanta Jaejoong.

_Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que tu devrais vraiment prendre la journée pour… glander, quoi. Te refaire une santé._

_Mais je suis en pleine forme ! _protesta-t-il, comprenant que Junsu se rangeait à l'avis de son meilleur ami.

_Stop ! _s'exclama Yoochun, haussant le ton. _Alors maintenant les bobards, ça va bien deux minutes ! Arrête et retourne-toi ! Regarde-toi dans la glace !_

_Quoi ?_

_Quoi ? Tu es si pâle que tu en deviens transparent ! Tu as une tête de déterré et des cernes incroyables ! Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas fait une bonne nuit ? Ou bien mangé ? Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas fait quelque chose juste pour le plaisir ? _

_Mais…_

_Je regrette Jae, j'ai laissé couler parce que je pensais que ça te passerait. Mais du train où tu vas, c'est n'importe quoi ! Ca commence avec cet évanouissement et la prochaine étape c'est quoi, hein ?_

_Oh, mais tu te calmes ! _s'énerva Jaejoong à son tour, se sentant agressé. _Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite de me faire engueuler comme ça !_

_Il s'inquiète, Jae. C'est pour ça qu'il crie, _intervint doucement Junsu, se demandant si c'était bien la bonne façon de s'y prendre pour que le plus âgé d'eux trois comprenne.

_Mais il ne faut pas, enfin… Vous voyez des soucis là où il n'y en a pas._

_Que tu nous mentes, passe encore. Mais que tu te mentes à toi-même comme ça, ça me dépasse un peu. Toi qui a toujours été si franc…_

_Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis, _se braqua Jaejoong, son visage se fermant.

_Tu te souviens de ce que disait Yunho ? _insista Yoochun en sachant bien qu'il allait ainsi capter son attention. _« Le problème de Jaejoong, c'est qu'il dit toujours la vérité. Dès qu'il ouvre la bouche, c'est ce qu'il pense qui sort ». C'est à ce Jaejoong là que je veux parler, moi !_

_Laisse Yunho où il est, veux-tu ? _rétorqua le brun sur un ton si glacial que Junsu sentit le clash inévitable à venir.

_Mais c'est ça le fond du problème ! _insista Yoochun. _Tu es en colère parce qu'on a ce différent avec Yunho et Changmin… Ils te manquent tous les deux. Mais qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes, à t'abrutir dans le boulot comme ça ? Tu auras moins mal comme ça ? Visiblement non !_

_Tu ne comprends rien, alors ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas !_

_Il me semble que je suis dans le même bateau que toi ! Moi aussi je ne les vois plus, depuis qu'on est partis. Et à moi aussi, ça me manque, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?_

_Oui mais toi, ce n'est pas ta faute ! _hurla Jaejoong, les larmes aux yeux tout à coup.

En bonne personne qui déteste les disputes, surtout entre deux personnes qu'il aime, Junsu avait détourné les yeux, comme si regarder ailleurs dans la pièce ferait passer plus vite cette scène. Mais à l'entente de ces mots, son regard était en une seconde revenu sur Jaejoong. Sa faute ? Comment ça, « sa faute » ? Ce qui avait conduit à la scission du groupe en deux, trois d'un côté et deux de l'autre, n'avait été évident pour personne. Cela avait été une période très dure, très sombre, qui avait remis en question bien des choses… Même aujourd'hui que les choses étaient désormais consommées, installées, toute cette affaire ne pouvait s'effacer si facilement. Comment cela aurait-il pu ? On parlait d'années entières de travail en commun et d'amitié exceptionnelle… Junsu, Yoochun et les deux autres aussi, c'était obligé qu'ils en souffrent, même encore maintenant. Chacun à leur façon, qu'ils en parlent ou pas, mais c'était le cas.

Mais pour Jaejoong, c'était manifestement plus que cela. Plus que le sentiment de perte, de manque et le reste… C'était la culpabilité, qui faisait son œuvre dès l'instant où il avait choisi un autre chemin. Il n'aurait pas pu revenir en arrière, car il ne pouvait plus agir d'une façon qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était franc, oui, alors il avait fait ce qui lui avait semblé être juste, même s'il y avait beaucoup laissé au passage… Mais ce que Yoochun et Junsu ne pouvaient pas comprendre parce qu'ils n'avaient pas ce sentiment en eux, c'était cette culpabilité. Pour Jaejoong c'était clair : tout était sa faute. Et il ne pouvait pas se pardonner d'avoir brisé leur amitié à tous. Même si toutes leurs carrières perduraient aujourd'hui avec un succès incontestable, à cause de lui, ils avaient tous perdu beaucoup. Comment aurait-il pu se le pardonner ?

_Quoi ? Comment ça ? _se radoucit Yoochun.

_C'est moi qui ai commencé tout ça… _expliqua Yoochun en baissant la tête. _Tout ça, c'est ma faute ! Si ce n'était que vous deux, ils vous pardonneraient et rien n'aurait changé. Mais moi… J'ai détruit ce qui était notre vie et notre amitié…_

_Mais enfin, ce n'est pas…_

_Alors si j'ai fait tout ça, que ce ne soit pas pour rien ! _poursuivit Jaejoong la voix brisée. _Il faut au moins que ça serve ! Que je sois bon ! Pour qu'on réussisse !_

_Mais on réussit. Ça marche pour nous ! _contesta Junsu, un peu dépassé.

_Pas assez… Il faut qu'on surpasse tout… Comme ça… Peut-être qu'un jour, ils voudront nous féliciter… J'ai fait tellement de progrès… _murmura-t-il, visiblement fatigué par tout cela._ En danse, surtout. Je suis sûr que Yunho s'en apercevrait ! _

_Jae… _

_Je sais que c'est pathétique. Je sais bien. Mais puisque j'ai tout gâché, je dois au moins me montrer à la hauteur. _

_Ce…_

_Je vais prendre une douche._

Rapidement, il les dépassa et sortit, alors que ses yeux plus qu'humides ne demandaient qu'à lâcher prise. C'était la première fois tellement longtemps qu'il exprimait ce qu'il ressentait comme cela. Avec étonnement, Junsu et Yoochun ne l'avaient pas vu regretter ou simplement dire ce que cela lui faisait, depuis qu'ils étaient devenus un trio. Lui si sensible, si honnête par rapport à ses sentiments, n'avait jamais rien dit, même à eux. On dit que cela fait du bien de s'exprimer, mais lui, cela lui avait fait mal. Et il voulait être seul pour gérer cela. Il se sentait tellement ridicule, à espérer comme un enfant, que celui qui avait été son meilleur ami le regarde et se sente fier de lui… Comme si Yunho allait prendre son téléphone et le féliciter d'avoir bousillé le groupe ! C'était tellement vain, tout cela… Fatigué, vraiment fatigué de se sentir mal en permanence, de rire sur commande pour ne pas inquiéter les autres, Jaejoong s'allongea sur son lit, espérant que ce fichu sommeil se décide à venir à lui pour une fois, afin qu'il cesse de penser…

En bas, difficile de dire ce qui se passait exactement dans leurs têtes. L'étonnement le disputait à l'amertume et à la tristesse… Ce n'était même pas vraiment, en plus, comme s'ils débarquaient et trouvaient tout ce que leur ami venait de dire totalement surréaliste. Au contraire, la scène qui venait de se produire sonnait plus comme quelque chose de très vrai, comme s'ils le savaient mais qu'ils avaient espéré que ce soit autre chose. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si Jaejoong avait un souci quelconque et que, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, ils pouvaient tenter de trouver une solution avec leur point de vue extérieur. Là, ils étaient parti pris et à une autre échelle, ils souffraient aussi de ce qui s'était produit. Peut-être moins, et différemment de lui, mais trop pour avoir su quoi dire jusqu'ici…

_Ah, je suis un crétin… _soupira Yoochun, se sentant désarmé.

_Mais non…_

_Mais si. Je savais tout ce qu'il venait de dire, et je m'y suis pris comme un manche. J'aurais dû lui expliquer qu'il n'a pas besoin d'en faire autant, que… Pas lui hurler dessus._

_Parce que tu savais toi, qu'il se croyait responsable comme ça ? _s'étonna Junsu.

_Non, j'avoue… pas à ce point en tout cas._

_Tu ne lui en veux pas, pas vrai ? _demanda Junsu, faisant ainsi allusion à leur départ.

_Bien sûr que non. Je pense comme lui, c'est pour ça que je l'ai suivi dans tout ce cirque. C'est pas ton cas ?_

_Si, bien sûr._

_Mais personne n'a dit que ce serait facile. _

Junsu ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Ça, c'était tout, sauf facile en effet ! Mais Yoochun venait de le dire : ils pensaient comme Jaejoong. Ils n'auraient jamais pris un tel risque ni une telle décision sans être profondément convaincus de ce qu'ils faisaient… C'est vrai, c'était peut-être Jaejoong qui le premier, avait dit à voix haute qu'il en avait assez de cette vie, des producteurs, de la façon dont le groupe était géré… Tellement de choses qu'il ne supportait plus… Toujours sa franchise habituelle… Et encore, il s'était retenu un moment avant que cela sorte enfin. Yoochun et Junsu n'avaient pas suivi bêtement le mouvement. C'était juste que leur camarade avait enfin exprimé à haute voix ce que eux pensaient tout bas depuis tout aussi longtemps. Mais en effet, le coup de pied dans la fourmilière, ce n'était pas eux. C'était lui, à la base. Et non, ce n'était pas facile, visiblement.

_Ecoute, peu importe tout ça… _lui dit posément Junsu. _Moi tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'il vit très mal tout ça. Plus mal que toi ou moi, malgré le temps qui passe… Et je ne veux alarmer personne, mais ça ne me plait pas. Pas du tout, même. Et puis j'aime pas le voir malheureux._

_Ça fait un moment qu'il déconne. C'est le boulot et rien d'autre pour lui, plus que jamais. C'est pas sain, _confirma Yoochun un peu dans le vide, sans voir d'issue utile en disant cela.

_Bon et si on appelait Yunho ? _proposa le châtain en craignant presque la réaction de son ami, qui effectivement sembla surpris et résolument contre :

_Pour lui dire quoi ? « Viens dire à Jae que tu ne lui en veux pas et dis lui qu'il est fort ? » Non, franchement… Si j'étais lui, je serai mort de rire…_

_Mais enfin, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde… J'ai jamais vu deux personnes se compléter à ce point… Ca ne peut pas se finir comme ça, _se désespéra le plus jeune des deux.

_Junsu, faut se réveiller, là. Ca fait un moment que c'est cassé. Le jour où Jae a décidé d'ailler contre la boîte, et donc contre Yunho. Comment tu crois que Yunho aurait pu pardonner ça ? Il le vit comme une trahison et un échec en tant que leader. Tu sais combien il est fier !_

_Mais Yoochun…_

_Je ne te dis pas qui a tort et qui a raison, on n'en est même plus là. Je dis juste que si Jae ne se fait pas à l'idée que maintenant, professionnellement du moins, c'est nous trois et point barre, alors l'avenir promet d'être gris._

_Mais ça n'empêche pas d'être amis ! _s'offusqua Junsu devant ce discours qui ne lui plaisait pas. _Après tout ce qu'on a vécu tous les cinq… _

_Jae ne fera pas un pas vers eux, à l'heure actuelle. Et Yunho non plus. Quant à moi, j'ignore ce que je suis censé faire, _avoua-t-il,_ et je sais que toi aussi. Ce que je sais par contre, c'est que je vais lui parler, _poursuivit-il en joignant le geste à la parole,_ parce que dans cette baraque, y a quand même des choses qui doivent être dites !_

Alors ils montèrent d'un commun accord jusqu'à la chambre de leur ami, avec la ferme intention de mettre les choses à plat et de lui remonter le moral, surtout. Ils ne résoudraient pas cette crise maintenant, mais s'ils pouvaient simplement lui faire comprendre qu'il se faisait du mal inutilement, ce serait au moins cela de gagné… Jaejoong ne pouvait pas se reprocher tout cela, et ce d'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de nuire, et encore moins au groupe et à ses membres… Le voir s'en vouloir ainsi était encore plus insupportable alors. Yoochun, pas plus que Junsu d'ailleurs, n'avait établi de plan. Ce qu'ils diraient, ils n'en savaient rien du tout. Yoochun savait juste que toute colère avait disparu en comprenant la détresse de leur ami… Alors il espérait que son naturel très rentre-dedans ne braque pas un Jaejoong avec qui il était très difficile de parler, lorsqu'il souffrait…

_Jae ? _appela Junsu à travers la porte.

_Est-ce que vous pouvez me laisser seul ? _répondit une voix faible._ C'est pas contre vous, mais…_

_Je sais bien. Sauf qu'on t'a un peu trop laissé seul, en fait, _répliqua Yoochun en entrant dans la pièce, suivi de près par son meilleur ami, qui enchaîna :

_Jae, tu peux au moins reconnaître que tu joues avec le feu en ce moment, non ? Est-ce que tu as conscience d'en faire trop ?_

…

_J'ai pas entendu, _grogna Yoochun.

_Oui, _admit l'aîné en se redressant pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit.

_Jae tu sais que je t'adore, mais je préfère que tu sois moins bon, et en bien meilleure santé, je te jure ! _se désespéra Junsu.

_Tu es bon, _renchérit Yoochun._ C'est pas mon genre de passer de la pommade aux gens et tu le sais, alors crois-moi si je te dis que là, actuellement, tu ne peux pas être mieux. Plus tard tu le seras sans doute, parce qu'on s'améliore toujours. Mais en ce moment, tu ne peux plus évoluer comme ça. Tu es effrayant de perfection, tu sais ça ? _plaisanta-t-il, déclenchant un petit rire amusé chez Jaejoong.

_Ah, tu ris, c'est que tout n'est pas perdu ! _

_Je me suis mis en tête que je devais réussir… _expliqua Jaejoong en jouant avec son oreiller. _Je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais… Peut-être qu'ils regrettent de ne pas nous avoir suivi ? Ce qui est nul comme raisonnement, puisqu'ils sont excellents et qu'ils se débrouillent bien sans nous._

_C'est peut-être ça qui t'énerve ? Mais ce n'est pas une compétition, Jae. Ca marche pour eux et j'en suis heureux, et pour nous aussi. Y a de la place pour tout le monde, _expliqua Yoochun doucement.

_Je sais bien… Je crois que j'ai perdu les pédales… Parce que quand je me retourne, je vois juste un immense gâchis._

_Y a eu de bons moments. C'est de ça dont tu devrais te souvenir._

_Je ne peux pas… ça fait trop mal… _murmura-t-il, la gorge serrée.

_Alors n'y pense plus, _fit Junsu avec la voix rassurante qu'il savait avoir._ Juste pour un temps. Tu devrais pour une fois arrêter de regarder en arrière ou trop loin devant au contraire. Juste ce qui est maintenant. Nous allons bientôt sortir cet album et on a tous travaillé pour qu'il soit le meilleur possible… On va faire ces concerts où tu vas t'investir comme tu sais le faire… Tu devrais juste te dire qu'à ton âge, tu as bien réussi ta vie. Tu peux être fier de toi, Jae. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas Yunho qui le dit, mais moi je suis fier de toi._

Jaejoong réalisa tout à coup combien il était chanceux. Il avait avec lui deux personnes qui partageaient sa vision des choses et avec il existait une harmonie et une complémentarité assez incroyable au niveau du travail… Mais plus que cela. Ces deux là étaient surtout deux amis qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir. Et il réalisa seulement maintenant combien il devait les avoir inquiété, pour qu'ils en arrivent à lui tenir ce genre de discours. L'inquiétude se lisait sur leurs visages d'ailleurs, et cela ne leur allait pas bien, eux qui étaient surtout taillés pour rire. Les paroles de Junsu firent mouche. Il se senti très touché de sa confiance, de cette foi qu'il avait en lui… Il se sentit comme s'il devait mériter tout cela. Leur prouver qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance, non pas en étant le meilleur, mais en cessant de les tourmenter avec son comportement destructeur… Rien ne se réglerait aujourd'hui, mais Yoochun avait eu raison : certaines choses doivent être dites.

_Et tu n'as rien fait de mal, _insista-t-il par ailleurs._ Ce qui s'est passé devait arriver et tu dois cesser de t'en vouloir. _

_Et puis rien ne dure. Parfois c'est pour ceux qui restent que c'est le plus dur. Laisse leur du temps à tous les deux, et un jour, ils appelleront. Et si ça n'arrive pas, alors à toi de le faire, pourquoi pas ? _proposa Junsu en souriant._ Tu ne devrais pas être gêné devant les deux personnes qui ont longtemps été les plus importantes de ta vie. Ta moitié et ton « bébé » n'ont pas oublié non plus et si tu t'excuses, si tu es juste toi, ils t'écouteront. Tu as juste à décider quand tu seras capable de le faire._

Le jour où Jaejoong serait capable de leur face à nouveau, peut-être était-il plus proche que ce qu'il pensait après tout ?... Car Junsu avait cette façon, non pas de minimiser les choses, mais de montrer que rien n'était impossible… Et puis il avait raison : Yunho et Changmin avaient été bien trop importants pour que tout en reste là. Ce serait trop triste. Il fallait juste attendre que Jaejoong s'en sente capable. Juste cela. Ca, et aussi admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas tout faire… Que se tuer à la tâche, c'était précisément l'une des raisons qui l'avaient fait partir… Alors si c'était pour recommencer à s'user la santé, et tout seul en plus, cela n'aurait vraiment servir à rien ! Aujourd'hui comme hier, ce ne serait pas facile… Mais en s'accrochant et se félicitant de tout ce qu'il avait déjà pu faire, Jaejoong arriverait peut-être à laisser la culpabilité partir, et juste apprécier ?


End file.
